


How Many Chances Do You Have

by orange_8_hands



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Fate, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Second Person, Supernatural Season 06, Wordcount: 100-500, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not an angel, you're a caseworker. Different department altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Chances Do You Have

You're not an angel. You're a caseworker.

Different department altogether.

You meet by the water. There's nothing really to say, but there's comfort in finding someone else who went off-plan. Off book. You give up everything and humans just fuck it up, but the Chairman has a soft spot for them, and therefore you.

You miss the weight of the old book in your hand. Lines, circles, puzzle patterns, and it's a language only you and your brothers know. It's not like you haven't been given others. Some of your brothers still trust you. Believe you are special, because you brought the Chairman's new plan and changed fate. Others don't, wonder how you could fuck up so much as to give your hat to a _human_.

They loved each other, you want to say. (You loved his father. You're not human, but you tire like one. She once danced to a piece titled "This is How Angels Cry", and this is how...in mistakes, in miscalculations, in giving others the chance you couldn't take for yourself. You aren't human and this isn't that kind of love. And yet...and yet you, a most devoted being, stood on a boat and changed the course of everything.)

You nod when he appears. He is disheveled, his tie crooked and his vessel stained. He wears a man named Jimmy Novak because he is on Earth. You lift a hand to your hat, adjust it slightly. There is a uniform to the way all of you dress, though your costume designer was much more stylish. Still, you can't pretend human mannerisms haven't gotten into you too.

(You slept, once. It is as frightening as you imagined. It's as grand.)

"I won't help you in your war," you say.

"I know," he says. "It's not your field."

He's like looking in a mirror, slightly crooked. Both of you no longer doubt, and your humans go upon their day, and it's like the Chairman is blessing you on your path.

You lift your face to the rain. "The smallest moments change everything."

"Yes," Castiel agrees. You know enough of his story to know about a park bench, and a sunny afternoon, and a secret never spoken aloud before.

He tilts his head. "I'm being called back," he tells you, which is better than you expected, and he leaves as suddenly as he appeared.

You check your book, and see a demon find him watching a man. You shut it, and this time you let the world turn as it's supposed to.


End file.
